


Phone call (drabble)

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A little something something inspired by Chris's tweet of him and sleeping Dodger.





	Phone call (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet can be found here: https://twitter.com/ChrisEvans/status/883751119251492864

I stood and stretched. I’d just spent what was supposed to be four hours but turned into six and a half, signing copies of my book. I was forever grateful for each copy bought, each copy I signed. But I was ready to head back to my hotel and call my handsome man on Skype then eat some bad for me take out and crawl into a sheet fort until I had to be up for my next signing.  
My phone vibrated as my agent led me away from the table. “You need anything?”  
“Thai. Thai sweet tea, beef red curry, and sun-dried beef.”  
She laughed. “I’ll have it delivered to your room.”  
“Thanks.” I climbed into the rental car and drove straight to the hotel. My phone vibrated and I remembered that I hadn’t answered the first one. I didn’t bother to look at the texts. I knew who they were from. I tapped the one-touch dial for ‘My boo’.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Hey baby you.” I melted as I heard Chris’s voice. I kicked off my shoes and dropped onto the bed. “How’s my boys?”  
“Did you get the pictures?”  
“That must have been the messages I didn’t look at before I called you.”  
“Go look. I’ll wait. You’re gonna die though.”  
“Am I really?”  
“Totally.” I could hear the smile in his voice and I know he could hear mine. I pulled the phone away from my ear and opened up my text messages. The first was Dodger with a sign around his neck that said. ‘Good luck, mom. You’re the best.’ The second was a picture of the furry baby tucked up sleeping in the crook of Chris’s arm. The text caption read ‘We miss you’.  
I sniffed, wiping the tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.  
“Baby, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine.” I sniffed again, blinking away the last of my tears. “I’m fine.”  
“You’re lying. You’re a terrible liar. What’s wrong?”  
“I just-“ I took a shaky breath. “I just really miss you and Dodger and my kids. And it’s been a long day.”  
“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean for you cry. I’m sorry.”  
“No, don’t. Don’t do that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love the pictures.” I mentally kicked myself. “Now I feel like an asshole. Fuck.”  
Chris laughed and it made me feel better in an instant. “You’re not an asshole.” He paused. “Are you really ok?”  
“I’m fine. I just got a little emotional. I’m not used to being away from both you AND my kids.” I flopped back on the bed. “This really sucks.”  
“You’ve got a few more weeks on the book tour. Then we can see about moving you all out here.”  
I froze. “Chris-“  
“I wanted to talk to you about this when you got back but you seem really upset so I’m mentioning it now.”  
“That’s a really big step. I mean…are you sure?”  
“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t.” I heard him shuffle and a bark in the background. “Look, I love you. I’m crazy about your kids. We hate being apart any more than we already are.” I could practically hear him shrug. “This just feels like the next step, ya know.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“If I’m- Oh, I’m gonna beat you when you get back.”  
I laughed. “Promise?”  
He paused. “You’re incorrigible. Yes, I’m sure I want you to move in with me. I love you. You love me?”  
“You know I do.”  
“Then just think about it. We’ll talk about more when you get back. Ok?”  
“Ok, baby.” There was a knock at my door. “That’ll be dinner. Call you back after?”  
“You better.”  
I sighed. “I love you, Chris.”  
“I love you.”


End file.
